


Guide You Home

by vantebeom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Kang Taehyun, Sad Choi Beomgyu, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantebeom/pseuds/vantebeom
Summary: Choi Beomgyu is lost and Kang Taehyun wants to guide him to his home.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 4





	Guide You Home

If you're caught in the shadow then turn around  
Lost in the darkness, you will be found  
If you hear my voice, follow the sound  
'Cause I'm here to guide you home - Strange Sight


End file.
